digimonfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Digimon Adventure
Digimon Adventure (デジモンアドベンチャー Dejimon Adobenchā) jest pierwszym sezonem anime w sadze Digimonów. Jego pierwotna forma opowiada o grupię chłopców i dziewczynek, które zostały wezwane do równoległego wymiaru zwanego Cyfrowym Światem (w skrócie DigiŚwiatem) podczas letniego obozu. Wezwano ich tutaj, ponieważ zostali wybrani by zostać DigiWybrańcami, dziećmi, które mają uratować DigiŚwiat (a także ziemię pod koniec serii) od sił mroku, które zagrażają zniszczeniem obydwóch światów. Każde z dzieci ma osobnego partnera - Digimona, który zaprzyjaźnia się z nim, a także dostają małe urządzenia zwane DigiPilotami. Dzięki mocy DigiPilotów, ich wybrane Digimony mogą przechodzić w silniejsze formy by bronić swoich partnerów od niebezpieczeństwa. Z okazji piętnastej rocznicy powstania uniwersum Digimon, ma wyjść gra RPG o takim samym tytule - Digimon Adventure. Fabuła thumb|left|Angielskie logo Digimon Adventurethumb|left|Japońskie logo Digimon Adventure Podróżowanie po DigiŚwiecie jest doświadczeniem, które wprowadza dzieci w zagubienie. Ich DigiPartnerzy niespodziewanianie zaczynają digimorfować w coraz silniejsze formy, stąd też DigiWybrańcy zaczynają odkrywać jak to wszystko wygląda. Szybko odkrywają kłopoty DigiŚwiata i fakt, jak złe Digimony chcą przejąć władzę nad nim dla własnych korzyści. Pomimo tego, że pierwotnie chcieli tylko wrócić do domu, zaczynają rozumieć, że muszą uratować Cyfrowy Świat dla swoich przyjaciół. Wraz z rozwojem fabuły, dzieci zaczynają zmagać się z różnymi aspektami dojrzewania, takimi, jak zdobywanie przyjaciół, byciem odważnym czy wybieranie właściwej drogi moralnej. Każdy z nich otrzymał obiekt zwany "Amuletem", oznaczający określoną cechę, którą posiadają i dzięki temu ich Digimony mogły przechodzić na jeszcze wyższe poziomy. Taichi posiada Amulet Odwagi, Koushiro - Amulet Wiedzy, Sora - Amulet Miłości, Takeru - Amulet Nadziei, Yamato - Amulet Przyjaźni, Jou - Amulet Szczerości i Mimi - Amulet Czystości. Później zostało ujawnione, że w tym samym czasie zostali wybrani, by zostać DigiWybrańcami (podczas walki Greymona z Parrotmonem, kiedy wszyscy mieli od 6 do 8 lat (z wyjątkiem Takeru i Hikari, którzy mieli po 4)) ich amulety zostały stworzone, ponieważ to były najsilniejsze cechy, które ich opisały. Taichi zawsze był odważny, kiedy musiał. Koushiro zawsze był ciekaw wszystkiego. Sora kochała wszystkich bezwarunkowo (można powiedzieć, że jej amulet odnosił się do współczucia innych, jako miłości). Takeru zawsze miał zawsze nadzieję i nigdy nie chciał się poddać. Yamato był zawsze dobrym przyjacielem. Na Jou zawsze można było polegać, bo dotrzymywał słowa. Mimi zawsze mówiła wszystkie szczerze, nieważne, czy to było pozytywne czy negatywne i Hikari zawsze chciała dobrze i była szczera ze wszystkimi, co reprezentuje światło jako symbol dobra. Niestety, i złe Digimony zaczęły przechodzić przez bramę miedzy wymiarową z Cyfrowego Świata do Realnego. DigiWybrańcy i ich partnerzy ruszyli za nimi, by walczyć i bronić ziemi. Wszyscy trafiali do Oidaiby, skąd pochodzili DigiWybrańcy. Gdy walczyli w trakcie obrony ziemi, dołączyła do nich ósma DigiWybranka - Hikari, młodsza siostra Taichi'ego i posiadaczka Amuletu Światła. Gdy to wszystko się działo na ziemi, grupa czterech Ostatecznych Digimonów zwanych Władcami Ciemności zaczęli przebudowywać Cyfrowy Świat. Po całej batalii na ziemi, DigiWybrańcy raz jeszcze muszą wrócić do DigiŚwiata, by zająć się złem. Po zakończeniu sagi Władców Ciemności, staczając walkę z ostatecznym złem, które stworzyło to wszystko - Apocalymonem. Po wygranej, DigiWybrańcy muszą wrócić do swojego świata (chociaż ponownie spotykają się w filmie drugim). Odcinki Emitowano 54 odcinki Digimon Adventure na Fuji TV w Japonii od 7 marca 1999 do 26 marca 2000. W Stanach Zjednoczonych leciało na Fox Kids of 14 sierpnia 1999 do 24 czerwca 2000. W Zjednoczonym Królestwie, emitowano Digimon Adventure na Fox Kids i CITV. W Niemczech, Digimon Adventure leciało na RTL II od 14 sierpnia 2000 do 7 lipca 2001. W Polsce też Digimon Adventure wystąpiło. Postacie Amerykańska wersja Digimon Adventure była oryginalna, ponieważ większość anime z lat '90 zostało zdubbingowane ze zmienionymi imionami i nazwiskami, a także lokacją. Jedyną zmianą tutaj było skrócenie imion bohaterów lub zmiana ich na Amerykańskie. Bohaterowie Główni thumb|right|Agumon i Taichi Taichi Yagami: Odważny lider DigiWybrańców i starszy brat Hikari. Jest strasznie uparty i lekkomyślny, ale odważny, zabawny, czuły i obronny w stosunku do swojej siostry i przyjaciół. Jego partnerem jest Agumon. thumb|right|Tentomon i Koushiro Koushiro Izumi: Bardzo inteligentny i logiczny myśliciel, a także geniusz komputerowy. Bardzo często używa swojego laptopa. thumb|right|Piyomon i Sora Sora Takenouchi: Bardzo miła i opiekuńcza, zachowuje się, jak mama dla wszystkich. Jest pewnego rodzaju chłopczycą. thumb|right|Patamon i Takeru Takeru Takaishi: Przez większość sezonu jest najmłodszy w grupie. Dorasta i przestaje polegać na innych, stając się wojownikiem takim, jak pozostali. thumb|right|Gabumon i Yamato Yamato Ishida: Samotny wilk w grupie, introwertyk. Jest straszym bratem Takeru. Jego partnerem jest Gabumon. thumb|right|Gomamon i Jou Jou Kido: Jest najstarszy i najrozsądniejszy z grupy, czasami zbyt bardzo się martwi. Stara się zachowywać jak głos rozsądku grupy. Jego partnerem jest Gomamon. thumb|right|Palmon i Mimi Mimi Tachikawa: Jest miła, troskliwa, chociaż czasami egoistyczna. Jej partnerem jest Palmon. thumb|right|Tailmon i Hikari Hikari Yagami: Dołączyła do grupy DigiWybrańców w późniejszmy rozwoju akcji. Jest młodszą siostrą Taichi'ego. Jest uprzejma i miła, chociaż czasami enigmatyczna. Wrogowie Pozostali bohaterowie Cyfrowy Świat Inne media Filmy Digimon: Film Digimon: Film, wypuszczony w USA i na terenie Kanady przez Fox Kids w październiku 2000 roku, składał się z trzech pierwszych filmów Digimonów (dwa pierwsze z Digimon Adventure i trzeci z 02). Historia jest oparta na wprowadzeniu w uniwersum na podstawie dwóch pierwszych sezonów anime. Digimon Adventure (Film) thumb|right|Digimon Adventure Ten film zachowuje się jak pilotażowy docinek dla Digimon Adventure. Jego historia opowiada o Taichi'm i Hikari cztery lata przed ich przygodą Cyfrowym Świecie. Pokazuje pierwsze spotkanie z Digimonami i dlaczego oni, a także pozostali zostali wybrani na DigiWybrańców. W filmie, z komputera wylatuje DigiJajo z którego wykluwa się Botamon i szybko digimorfuje do stadium Greymona, a następnie walczy z Parrotmonem, który pojawił się w mieście. Film został użyty w anime, by wyjaśnić dlaczego wszyscy zostali wybrani. Digimon Adventure: Nasza wojenna gra! thumb|right|Nasya wojenna gra! Drugi film ukazuje wielu DigiWybrańców, ale głównie skupia się na Taichi'm, Koushiro, Takeru i Yamato i ich ratowaniu dnia, gdy Digimon atakuje internet. Dzieci muszą powstrzymać Digimona zanim wyśle na Japonię bomby nuklearne. Taichi i Yamato są tak zmartwieni o ich Digimony (w postaci WarGreymona i MetalGarurumona), że aż sami dostali się do internetu i dali im ogromną siłę do DNA Digimorfozy przez co powstał Omegamon. Ten z kolei rozprawił się z Diablomonem i uratował świat. Nowele CD Oryginalna Historia: 2,5 roku przerwy Digimon Adventure: Piosenki bohaterów + mini nowela 2 Piosenki Japońskie * Opening: Butter-Fly Wykonawca: Wada Kouji Tekst: Chiwata Hidenori Kompozytor: Chiwata Hidenori * Butter-Fly (Wersja Pianino Wykonawca: Wada Kouji Tekst: Chiwata Hidenori Kompozytor: Chiwata Hidenori * Ending #1: I Wish (Odcinki 1 - 26) Wykonawca: Maeda Ai (jako AiM) Tekst: Yoshiko Miura Kompozytor: Yoshihisa Shrakawa * Ending #2: Keep on (Odcinki 27 - 54) Wykonawca: Ai Maeda (jako AiM) Tekst: NK Kompozytor: Kine Naoto * Brave Heart (Ewolucja) Wykonawca: Miyazaki Ayumi Tekst: Oomori Sachiko Kompozytor: Oota Michihiko * Wstawka muzyczna: Seven Wykonawca: Miyazaki Ayumi Tekst: Koyoma Kouhei Kompozytor: Koyoma Kouhei Angielskie * Opening: Digimon Theme Wykonawca: Paul Gordon * Wstawka muzyczna: Hey Digimon Wykonawca: Paul Gordon Kategoria:Anime Kategoria:Wyróżnione artykuły